


Shift Your Perspective

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [36]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki's mood shifts are a little more literal, but Tony doesn't mind.





	Shift Your Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/gifts).



> Sooo, NovaRain was chatting with me about Loki shapeshifting into animals all yesterday evening. It was kind of inevitable that this happened, wasn't it? It still turned out... not exactly how I planned, haha. I hope you like though! :) ~~Gosh this was hard to keep under 1k! :/~~
> 
> Summary courtesy of HalcyonFrost and her use of puns XD

Living on the Revengers ship with Loki came with its ups and downs. On the one hand, he was just the kind of person you wanted covering your back in a battle, on the other hand, his mood could be as mercurial as his nature.

Sometimes, Tony would call them friends and he would spend hours at Loki’s side laughing loudly and bumping shoulders with the mage. Other times, Tony was likely to have a knife thrown at him just for entering a room. Loki would always miss him by aiming for the wall, but Tony had learned to take it for the warning it was and back away. 

It had still taken Tony months to realise that the knives were only the start, when Loki was in a really foul mood; he tended to transform himself into an animal.

The first time it had happened and a panther had prowled into the debriefing room, everyone had either raised their weapons or scrambled onto the table. Thor had just glanced at the cat and remarked, “You will break the chair if you sit in it, Loki.”

Loki’s tail had swished unhappily but instead of staying on the floor--as Thor had obviously intended--Loki had jumped onto the table, lying down with a loud thump. He’d then refused to move despite Thor having a one-sided argument with him. They’d eventually just started the meeting, but Tony had barely listened, carefully lifting his hand towards Loki instead. It caused the panther to look at him curiously before offering his head for a pat. Tony had grinned gleefully as he started petting one of the most dangerous creatures on Earth.

He didn’t realise at the time but he’d opened a door for Loki’s shapeshifting-self to find Tony and demand attention no matter what form he had taken or mood he was in.

That had been eight months ago and so far, Loki had been (of the animals Tony recognised) a panther, raven, snake, lizard, coyote and lynx. 

Tony always loved to see what he came up with next and Loki seemed to enjoy it too. Tony talked to Loki as if he was human but scratched and patted his fur even offering his shoulder for Loki to perch on. The rest of the Revengers thought he was mad and incredibly tolerant. Tony thought they were the ones missing out on all the fun. He loved keeping company with Loki no matter what form he took.

It was happening so often that Tony was no longer surprised. So when Tony stepped into his room after a shower to find a cat on his bed, Tony had just blinked. He held his towel securely around his waist and eyed the black cat that was tilting its head to regard him curiously.

“Well,” Tony remarked, “that’s new.” Loki had never followed him onto his bed before.

"Did you need something?” Loki shook his head negatively. 

“Are you going to get off my bed?”

Another head shake and Tony raised his eyebrows. “Are you planning to _share_ my bed?” 

This time, Loki nodded the affirmative and Tony let out a small huff of laughter. Shaking his head fondly, Tony went to grab some clothes. He could feel Loki’s eyes on him as he moved around the room; however, considering the guy was a _cat_ , it made him feel just uncomfortable enough to slide his boxers on underneath the towel.

When he turned back around, Loki was sending Tony an unimpressed look. “Oh, excuse me, you’re a cat, it’s fucking weird to strip in front of you.”

Loki just flicked his tail unhappily and looked away from Tony. It made the engineer roll his eyes, but he also didn’t kick the cat off the bed. He just moved over to the mattress and pulled back the blankets. He didn’t have long to get comfortable before Loki was pouncing on him; four heavy paws landing on his stomach and forcing the wind from him.

It seemed to be Loki’s payback as he didn’t linger their long, he just dropped himself down between Tony’s side and his arm, circling a few times and testing the mattress before he deigned it worthy enough for him to sleep on. Tony just shook his head fondly and brought his hand down to scratch the top of Loki’s head. 

“Weirdo,” he said affectionately, gaining only soft purring from Loki in response. But it wasn’t hard from there for Tony to fall asleep.

When he woke up the next morning however, things were different. 

There was no longer a purring cat on his bed but a very warm, very naked mage who was pressed against Tony’s side. Loki even had an arm around Tony’s waist and long fingers were playing tentatively with the hem of Tony’s boxers.

Somehow, it didn’t feel like a surprise.

It made Tony realise just how much time they’d been spending together, how comfortable he was with Loki and how, no matter the form, Loki always sought Tony out and he was always happy to be found.

It made Tony smile and lightly run his fingers down Loki’s back. “Hey, Loki.”

Tony’s ease and relaxation with the change seemed to be all the approval Loki needed as he moved even closer and his fingers at Tony’s hip became more suggestive.

“As I am no longer a cat,” Loki murmured, his lips brushing Tony’s neck in a faint kiss. “Will you strip in front of me now, Tony?” 

Loki’s tone and the implication of his words made Tony shiver. He also glanced down and caught wicked green eyes, but Loki’s smirk was surprisingly soft and hopeful around the edges. It made Tony’s heart race and formed his decision.

“I’ve got a better idea,” he said, his voice slightly rough. “How about you take them off for me?”

Loki’s smile was wide and pleased, and this time, he used a very different kind of purr, “What a _fabulous_ suggestion.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. The _awesome_ **NovaRain** did some adorable sketches for this ficlet and it can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11508186/chapters/31488210). GO CHECK IT OUT AND SHOW HER SOME LOVE!! 
> 
> It's a chaptered story full of awesome chibi drawings. The one related to this is chapter 36, but they're all worth a stare and a coo! ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's a Chibi World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508186) by [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain)




End file.
